batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Crazy Quilt II
Crazy Quilt II is the successor of Crazy Quilt. She is against both the Justice League and Batman. History Her first appearance is in ''Villains United'' #2, where late one night in the mansion of the Secret Six, Catman and Deadshot have a discussion about their unknown leader, Mockingbird and the dramatic change in Catman's life, while Cheshire secretly listens in the shadows. After a short while, Scandal informs everyone that Mockingbird has just assigned them to steal Thanagarian weaponry from a tanker in Gotham harbor. Upon their arrival to the tanker they are ambushed by members of the Society, which include Weather Wizard, Cheetah, Doctor Polaris, Count Vertigo, Killer Frost, Captain Nazi, Hyena, herself, and others. After their capture, the Crime Doctor tortures the Secret Six, asking them the identity of Mockingbird among other questions. After a few rounds of torture, Catman breaks free and rescues his villainous teammates. While escaping, they decide to send the Society a message. They murder one of the two Hyena. After their escape, the Six infiltrated a Society installation in Brazil. After fighting their way through a legion of H.I.V.E. troopers, apparently led by the Queen Bee, they discover the Society's plans for the Vindication Scenario - erasing the memories of all of Earth's superheroes. The facility is a giant battery, powered by a duo of kidnap victims, Firestorm and Gehenna. They release Firestorm just as Black Adam was arriving with a response team and the facility is destroyed. Her next appearance is in ''Outsiders'' (Volume 3) #50, where she appears to fight the new team of Outsiders. Batman angers several members who feel he has no right to remove people already on the team. Captain Boomerang leaves the team for Amanda Waller's Suicide Squad and Nightwing decides to take no part in the Outsiders' questionable activities. Katana is chosen as the team's first official member, joined later by the Martian Manhunter, Metamorpho, and Grace. Thunder is kicked off the team and the second Aqua-man is rejected as a member because Batman feels he doesn't match up to his predecessor, Orin. Batman then tells the other members, "Whether you like it or not, you're here to save the world. And you're going to be hated for it." After the team's first official mission, Catwoman overheard the other recruits talking about the team being "down by law," and she said, "Batman can't possibly start up his own crew of super-crooks without me in it!" In Secret Six (Volume 3) #2, she appears in the most anticipated fight between Catman versus Batman. As the two people with the least amount alike begin talking soon, Bruce's attempt at taking Huntress's word is swiftly turned into a brawl. Short it may be, both got their point across that neither are going to give up on what they believe in or think is right. Especially, when one of those men has been looking for taking down the other for many years. On Alcatraz, the Secret Six make it onto the island and into the actual prison without much of a hassle. However, the Society comes to stop the Secret Six and their master plan, and the Six is down one. Atop a building in Gotham, the long awaited fight comes to a conclusion with Batman telling Catman to stop the mission and leave. That the team will have no chance, and that he will not let anyone in his city to be harmed in the war that it will start. In ''Secret Six'' (Volume 3) #4, she appears when Tarantula becomes the newest member of the Secret Six. It's Viva Las Vegas for the most dangerous and demented team as the mysterious Junior tightens the noose around all their necks! That squeeze pushes one Secret Six member towards a life-threatening hazard that proves once and for all that rest-stop bathrooms really should be avoided at all costs! Yet, they made it all the way to Gotham with half the villains chasing them. In ''Secret Six'' (Volume 3) #5, she appears in the tattered remnants of the Six continue their run through the gauntlet of DCU heroes and villains on their race to get their precious and deadly cargo to Gotham City. The secret of the mysterious Junior is revealed, and a betrayal from spells death for the rest of the team. She is one of the many villains sent to get 'The Get Out Of Hell' card by her mysterious boss Junior. She is shot and later stabbed by Scandal . She survives her wounds and later battles with newest incarnation of The Justice League. Category:Villains Category:The Society Members Category:Deceased Characters